1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixing module and a case having the fixing module, and particularly, to a tool-less fixing module and a case having such a tool-less fixing module.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information and multimedia era nowadays, various electronic devices, such as, desk-top personal computers and digital versatile disc players (DVD players) are being widely used. Electronic devices that can read data, such as, an optical disc drive (ODD), a hard disc drive (HDD), and a floppy disc drive, are embedded in these electronic devices.
In general, to mount these electronic devices to the electronic equipment, a fastening tool such as a screw driver is usually used to fasten a screw between the electronic device and a case of the electronic equipment. However, when the fastening tool is used to fasten the screw between the electronic device and the case of the electronic device, an operator needs to align the screws with the mounting holes of the electronic device and the case so as to fasten the electronic device to the case, which is time-consuming. As such, the efficiency of assembly is low.
In addition, when it is desired to remove the electronic device from the electronic equipment, the screws must be removed before the electronic device being removed from the case. Likewise, to re-assemble the electronic device to the case of the electronic equipment, the screws are fastened again to fasten the electronic device to the case of the electronic equipment. Therefore, the assembly of the electronic device with screws is inconvenient to the user.